Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that provides a notification by wireless communication, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a mobile terminal that performs wireless communication using BLE (Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy), Wi-Fi, or the like. Upon receipt of radio waves transmitted by wireless communication (hereinafter referred to as the “wireless radio waves”), the mobile terminal estimates a distance to a wireless communication apparatus which has transmitted the wireless radio waves, based on the radio wave strength of the received wireless radio waves (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-173070).
Further, the mobile terminal remotely controls the wireless communication apparatus by wireless communication. The mobile terminal recognizes a wireless communication apparatus satisfying a predetermined notification condition, for example, a wireless communication apparatus the estimated distance to which is within a predetermined notification-enabling distance, as a control target apparatus, and provides a notification for confirming with a user of the mobile terminal whether or not to give an instruction to the control target apparatus.
However, the conventional mobile terminal has a problem that even a wireless communication apparatus which is not usually used by the user is recognized by the mobile terminal as the control target apparatus if the wireless communication apparatus satisfies the above-mentioned notification condition, and as a result, there arises a problem that an unnecessary notification with respect to the wireless communication apparatus not used by the user is provided to the user.